


《乌鲁木齐冬雪》

by Z_sheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, be, 乌鲁木齐, 年下, 虐文, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_sheng/pseuds/Z_sheng
Summary: 微博@最生文案：骨科 be 年下 现实背景 纯爱虐 高虐 不喜勿喷 小短篇背景现实，没有原型，全文虚构，勿较真。文中涉及医学专业知识全靠百度，如有bug请见谅，或者留言告知，我会适当修改。乌鲁木齐下雪了，所以有了这篇文。虽然不是很有意思，但是是唯一一篇我写着写着抑郁了的文，我很爱它。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@最生  
> 文案：  
> 骨科 be 年下 现实背景 纯爱  
> 虐 高虐 不喜勿喷 小短篇  
> 背景现实，没有原型，全文虚构，勿较真。  
> 文中涉及医学专业知识全靠百度，如有bug请见谅，或者留言告知，我会适当修改。  
> 乌鲁木齐下雪了，所以有了这篇文。  
> 虽然不是很有意思，但是是唯一一篇我写着写着抑郁了的文，我很爱它。

乌鲁木齐的冬天很漫长，屋内供暖时间从每年十月到次年四月，占了全年的二分之一，所以乌鲁木齐几乎没有春秋，只有冬夏。有时候甚至到了五月，乌鲁木齐还会任性地来一场说下就下的雪，让整个城市瞬间从淡淡葱绿转为白茫茫一片。

乌鲁木齐冬天的雪很大，漫天飞雪足以将整个城市覆盖。

今天也是如此，因为这场大雪，言冬的飞机延误了，本来早晨就应该到达乌市的他，拖到中午才出现在乌鲁木齐地窝堡国际机场T3航站楼内。

言冬没有行李箱，只背了个背包，这次从北京回来，他十分匆忙，昨天接到母亲打来的电话，他连衣服都没换，直接冲向首都机场买了最快回疆的机票。

从航站楼出来，久违的大雪就争相扑到这个返乡男孩的身上，男孩一脸仓皇，随便上了一辆停在路边排队的出租车。

司机一边调节着雨刮器，一边抄着本地口音笑问道：“小伙子，往哪哈去？”

“二医院。”言冬坐在车后座，没有看司机，而是紧紧握着手机，看向窗外的大雪。

二医院——新疆维吾尔自治区人民医院。

那个地方很堵车，是许多出租车司机不愿去的地方，尤其是像今天这样的大雪天，不管从哪条路走，都会堵个把小时。但是出租车行规——不能拒载甩客，司机只好有苦说不出拉着这个一上车就一脸阴沉的客人走了。

压下打表器，车子便开进了风雪里。

厚厚的绒雪从天空中倾斜而下，把出租车前挡风玻璃盖了一层又一层，必须要把雨刮器调到最大幅度刮动，才不至于被完全挡住视线。

车上放着新疆949交通广播电台，电台主持人一遍遍播报着哪里路面积雪导致封路，哪条路上堵塞严重，司机师傅应该避免哪条道路。司机一边听一边叹气。

车子行驶到半路，不出意外地堵在了路上。司机也无聊，这种天气，光着急压根没用，行车全靠天意。像他们这种经常在机场接人的司机，免不了和乘客攀谈几句，有些聊来新疆旅游的事项，有些聊内地最近发生的新鲜事。司机透过车内后视镜看了言冬一眼，开口说话了，“小伙子来旅游的？”

“嗯。”言冬不愿与司机多说，他心里现在已经乱成一股麻线，只是焦急地想快点到达二医院。

司机貌似还没听出言冬语气里的拒绝交谈之意，继续自顾自说道：“我莽，在新疆住哈几十年了，最烦的嗷，就是这下雪天，你这娃娃咋这么想不开撒，下雪天过来旅游的呢。④”

言冬打开车窗，寒气和雪花霎时纷纷拥进了车内，他摊开手，看着绒雪落进手心慢慢融化，淡道：“我喜欢乌鲁木齐的下雪天，我喜欢雪。”

寒气很快席卷了整个车厢，司机一直坐在有暖气的车内，这会儿禁不住打了个喷嚏，言冬这才把车窗按了上去。

司机擤了擤鼻子，继续道：“我看你没有带行李箱子？这边有朋友呢嘛？”

“嗯。”

司机这才识趣地闭了嘴。

电台这时候插播了一首歌，刀郎的《2002年的第一场雪》。

音乐响起：2002年的第一场雪，是留在乌鲁木齐难舍的情节……

虽说2002年已然过去许久，但这首歌却成为永久的经典，言冬听着老歌，慌乱的心绪才得到点点平复。

这首歌，是言冬言雪兄弟俩从小唱到大的一首歌，不算最喜欢的歌曲，但却是永久珍藏在歌单里的歌曲。

去年夏天七月中旬，言冬迎来了一个天大的好消息——北京大学录取通知书。

同年，言雪等到了一个令全家奔溃的坏消息——二医院的肾衰竭病危通知单。

言冬记得言雪当时可能是吓傻了，没有任何反应，只是呆呆地看着化验单，而母亲则是哭了整整一晚。

医院对言雪的病情，及时进行了透析治疗，但是言雪很年轻，如果保守治疗的话，他一辈子都只能依赖机器存活。

而还有一种比较成熟的手术治疗，就是异体肾移植手术，有一定风险，但是随着这种手术在国内越来越普遍，排斥药物种类逐渐多样化的选择，术后存活率非常高。

不过由于我国不能非亲属活体肾移植，导致肾源稀缺，国内大部分尿毒症患者仍然是依靠透析续命。

言雪病情确认书下来的那一刻，言冬毫不犹豫选择了要给哥哥捐肾，那是他唯一的哥哥，不需要任何理由，他必须那么做。

但这一建议得到了言雪的极度反斥。

兄弟俩为此大吵了一架，言冬很固执，言雪更固执。

最后他们不得不让母亲做抉择。

他们的母亲是个美丽的维吾尔族女人，叫卡比努尔，她如一般的维吾尔族姑娘一样精致漂亮，同样柔软善良。

母亲最终选择同意弟弟言冬的提议，让言雪接受弟弟的肾脏。

言雪听后，勃然大怒，生气得连透析都不做了，离家出走一周。

最后，言冬在一间出租屋里找到他，一周没做透析，体内毒素堆积，他难受得缩在墙角，可怜又抗拒地看着言冬。

言冬二话不说，上去给了他一巴掌，气得全身都在抖，骂了一句脏话，抱着他快速赶往了医院。

到医院后，言雪做血液净化灌流治疗时，言冬一直守在他身边。

治疗做完的时候，天已经黑了，言冬趴在言雪病床前睡着了。

言雪轻轻拍了拍言冬的肩膀。

言冬才猛然从梦中醒来，满脸惊恐，他瞪着眼睛看着眼前的言雪。

言雪皮肤白皙①，白天那巴掌很重，导致他脸上到现在还有红手掌印。

言冬看着有些心疼，伸手去摸，言雪却躲开了。

沉默良久，言雪才小声说道：“对不起……让你和妈妈担心了。”

言冬看着他，虽然还未从之前的惊吓中缓过神来，但却努力压住了心中的火气，心平气和却不容置疑说：“我已经和医生商量好了，下周开伦理会，等各个地方签完字，然后手术。”

言雪把牙咬的死紧，半天才说：“我们其实可以等……也许能等到别的肾源，我不想……”

言冬把话头掐死，道：“我不想等，而且我们是亲兄弟，配型是最完美的。”

言雪对待言冬时，性子极软，他前面和言冬吵架已经用了所有力气，现在实在吵不起来了，只能不反驳也不同意，背朝言冬，呆呆坐着。

言冬起身从后面抱住了他，“你听话一点，我和妈妈都不会伤心，好不好？你不是哥哥吗？为什么这么不会体谅人？”

言冬把他越抱越紧，安慰道：“你放心，医生说了，取掉一颗肾脏对人体不会有任何影响，我们每个人都有两颗肾脏，其中有一个是多余的，多的那一个除了涨体重之外，别的什么用途都没有，我呢，刚好想减肥，所以送你一坨肉，你看你最近瘦的，再丑就娶不到媳妇了。”

言雪咬着牙不说话。

言冬绕着病床走过去，拿出床下的鞋子，一边给言雪穿鞋子一边说：“哥哥乖一点好不好？”

言雪最终敌不过言冬和母亲的决心，答应了接受肾移植手术。

不过他有一个要求，言冬必须先去学校报到，正常上课，等到寒暑假再进行手术。

医生很同意言雪的建议，透析半年或一年，把身体各项指标调整好，再做手术，没准效果会更好。

就这样，全家达成了一致。

这一年，言雪特地把每周三次的透析时间调到了晚上②，因为这样他每次透析都可以跟言冬视频，言冬一边给他讲着学校发生的趣事，一边观察着他那边的情况，有没有不舒服等等，言冬甚至有透析室护士的电话，透过屏幕，他只要看到言雪有一点不舒服就会给自己认识的护士打去电话。

这让言雪在四个小时的透析中，多了一层保护。

他几乎没有出现过透析病人常出现的透析中掉血压、抽筋等的现象。

第二年夏天，言冬和言雪一起被推进了手术室。

手术很顺利，因为配型配了五个点，不仅言冬术后恢复很快，连言雪都恢复得比一般病人快得多。

兄弟俩术后一周半就出院了。

两人在家打闹了两个月，言冬返校时间到了，言雪亲自送他上了飞机。

直到昨天，言冬接到母亲的电话，母亲在电话里哭得不成样子，说：“小雪肺部感染了，情况很危急。”

言冬在北京冬天的街道上当场吓出了一身冷汗，他粗喘着气问：“多久了？”

母亲绝望的声音从听筒里传来：“两个星期了，医生说……”

言冬尽量压住自己的怒气，“为什么不早点告诉我？”

母亲哭得更厉害了，“小雪不让说，他不想让你担心，他说，你这学期快结束了，很快就会回来。而且这不算什么大事，肺部感染就是看着凶险，很快就能治好的。”

“放他妈的屁！！！”言冬没压住自己的火气，当着母亲骂出了脏话，最后哽咽着道歉：“对不起，apa ③，对不起……”

母亲那头只剩下了哭声。

言冬深呼吸了一口，“我先挂了，你照顾好他，我马上到。”说完挂掉了电话。

出租车内不知道什么时候一首歌已经播完，此时换了一首薛之谦的《认真的雪》。

歌词唱道：爱得那么深比谁都认真，可最后还是，只剩我一个人……

坐在后面一声不吭的言冬终于先开口跟司机说话了，“师傅，麻烦关一下收音机好吗？我头疼。”

“好。”司机发现了言冬的不对劲，默默关掉了车载电台。

车子破开风雪，终于到达自治区人民医院。

言冬拿起手机迅速扫码付钱，然后打开车门冲向医院大门，一路跑到外科部住院楼。

二医院一向人多，大厅的电梯全部刚刚向上升去，外面还有上一波没登上电梯的人在大厅拥挤着等候，言冬之前住院知道电梯大厅侧后方楼道里有个医务人员工作电梯，他迅速跑过去，刚好登上了医用电梯。

电梯开始上升，言冬的心脏也随着电梯的上升越跳越快。

扑通——  
扑通——  
扑通——  
震耳欲聋。

叮————

电梯门开，到达外科楼九楼，泌尿外科住院部。

言冬走出电梯，一路上心急如焚的他，这会儿却站在已经关闭的电梯门外，迟迟不敢往前再迈出一步。

他害怕，他不知道自己接下来要面对什么，他临走时那个活蹦乱跳的哥哥仿佛就在眼前，他害怕他现在看不了那个又躺在病床上病危的哥哥。

他会崩溃，他害怕自己会控制不了情绪，更加影响哥哥的病情。

踌躇许久，电话响了。

母亲打来的。

他接下电话。

母亲的哭声传来。

一时间，心凉了一半。

注释：

①（白皙）注：很多血透病人其实皮肤暗黄发黑，但是我的主角，皮肤必须白皙，就是这么任性。你们可以理解为贫血脸色苍白，这么解释也是说的通的，哈哈哈哈哈。

②（晚上）注：由于透析病人多，以前二医院的透析室会加班工作，一天三波病人，上午、下午、晚上。

③（apa）注：apa＝阿帕，维语‘妈妈’的发音

④（“我莽，在新疆住哈几十年了，最烦的嗷，就是这下雪天，你这娃娃咋这么想不开撒，下雪天过来旅游的呢。”）注：新疆本地口音。译：我在新疆住了几十年，最烦的就是下雪天，你这孩子怎么这么想不开，下雪天过来旅游？


	2. Chapter 2

“阿……apa？”言冬颤声喊着电话那头那个抽泣到哑声的女人。

女人平息了半天汹涌的情绪，才哑声道：“嗯……小冬，你，你到哪儿了？”

“我到九楼了。”

“你过来吧，小雪知道你回来了，特别想见你。”

“好。”

言冬挂了电话，身体忍不住剧烈颤抖起来，他紧攥手机往泌尿科住院部入口走了过去。

刚进门口，就看见离护士站最近的特护病房门口零零碎碎围了些人，有个认识言冬的护士看见了他，朝他走了过来。

言冬看着那护士，就好像是看着一纸移动的死亡书，他张开嘴却发不出声音，只能用嘴型喊了声，“李姐……”

这个李姐，以前兄弟俩肾移植手术住院期间，曾是他们的责任护士。

李姐面上看着算是比较镇定，但是已经红了眼眶，她张开嘴又闭上，面部表情几乎已经紊乱，最后才缓缓说道：“小雪等你很久了。”

言冬的心彻底凉了，李姐没有跟他说言雪的病情，没有说以后该怎么办，只单单来传递言雪的想念，完全没有告诉言冬希望在哪，未来如何。

言冬的双腿像是灌了铅，他看着特护病房那几个字，都觉得头脑一阵眩晕。

他机械地迈腿向前走去，走到门口，他还是换上隔离服，带上口罩，全身消毒，这才走进特护病房。

打开门，那个哭得花容失色的女人才木木地转过头来。

四个月不见，女人比以往更瘦了，她带着口罩，眼周布满皱纹，脸上唯一露出的皮肤上横亘着无数泪痕，眼睛像是干涸的河道。

卡比努尔，他们的妈妈，是个美丽又命苦的女人。

言冬言雪的爸爸是个汉族的音乐家。

九十年代末，他们的爸爸言禾跟随演出团来到乌鲁木齐这个当时经济并不是很发达的城市。在演出的后台，与他们的妈妈一见钟情，而夫妻俩相遇的那天也正是大雪纷飞，他们在雪中围着篝火跳起了舞。

那个日子对他们来说意义重大，所以之后也分别给孩子们取名：冬、雪。

父亲与母亲的感情道路并不算一帆风顺，但他们彼此相爱，最终也破除万难，成了眷属。

可就在言冬上小学时，不幸降临，爸爸因为一场车祸永久地离开了他们母子。

母亲是维吾尔族女性，当年因为和父亲相爱与家里闹得很不愉快，那个年代维人接受汉人的不多，汉人也多不接受维人，中间隔着思想、宗教、信仰、家庭等等，父亲逝世后，母亲也不再嫁人。

更重要的是，母亲深爱着父亲，接受不了任何其他人。

父亲虽然是个有才华的音乐家，但是那个年代的才华在这里并不值钱，还好父亲有些积蓄，日子过得不算苦，但父亲走后，一个女人撑起的家庭，富裕不到哪里去。

言冬言雪从小就很懂事，分担了不少母亲的重担，言雪虽然性子柔，但是很维护自己的家庭和母亲，相比言冬来说，他倒是经常因为一点小事就和隔壁嘲笑他们没爸的孩子打起来的那一个。

言雪是哥哥，长得像爸爸，整个人温和儒雅，透露着高贵的气质。

言冬是弟弟，长得像妈妈，立体的五官，深邃的眼窝，刀削的脸庞，他拥有所有维吾尔族的相貌特征，而且十分精致。

妈妈因为对爸爸的思念，让她在两个孩子之间更加宠爱哥哥，她觉得看着哥哥就像看到了当年给她弹冬不拉看着她跳舞的那个令人着迷的男人。

而弟弟，因为对哥哥有着不可言说的感情，自然跟着母亲一起宠哥哥。

两兄弟从小学习都很好，但是到了高中，哥哥的学习成绩直线下滑，他上课听不进去，每天睡不醒，作业不想做，脾气变得古怪等等，格外反常。

但言冬和母亲也依旧宠着言雪，从不曾责怪。

他们唯一做错的一件事就是只以为哥哥成绩下滑是因为高中课程难，他们没想过，哥哥成绩下滑，是因为身体出现毛病，出现了肾性高血压，影响了注意力，影响了他整个人的情绪。

弟弟甚至高中分班考试为了跟哥哥分在一起，故意好几道题不做。

最终哥哥的身体情况越来越不好，一家这才意识到，应该带着言雪去做个全身检查。

就这样，大雪夹杂着北风铺天盖地席卷了这个单亲家庭。

检查结果十分糟糕，哥哥的身体告急，母亲想了很多办法，七拼八凑筹到钱，救了自己最爱的孩子，但没想到，这次她依旧留不住自己想留的人。

病房里，终于在各种声音之间响起了一个微弱的声音，“是小冬来了吗？”

言冬紧紧地抱了自己母亲一下，然后拨开医护人员，扑到病床前。

言雪本来就不胖的脸颊这下彻底凹陷了下去，周身上下全是各种介入性治疗所留下的创伤，他胸膛起伏很明显，但呼吸却并不顺畅，好像每次吸进去一点空气就会被返送出来。

医护人员拔掉了言雪身上最后一根管子，推着呼吸机正准备走。

言冬蹭的一下站了起来，瞪着满眼的血丝大喊：“你们干什么！把东西都撤掉是什么意思！赶紧想办法救治啊！推药啊！上机器啊！全医院最好的机器，最好的大夫呢！整个二医院都死了吗？！！”吼到最后他抓起主治医生的衣领，抬手准备打人。

呼吸机撤掉后，言雪的呼吸已然困难，正欲说话阻止言冬，可刚一张嘴就猛烈咳嗽起来。

言冬松开医生衣领，重新扑回病床边，言雪却咳嗽不止，直到咳出了血。

医生没有怪言冬，他拿着氧气袋走了过来，拍拍言冬的肩膀，示意言冬让开一点，他取出氧气面罩，给言雪带上了。医生看着言冬，眼眸深不见底，很是平淡地说：“小雪前几天就嚷着想去看雪，可是前几天外面艳阳高照，一点要下雪的意思都没有，正好你回来了，这天儿就下雪了，他想出去看看，你带他出去吧。”说完，只留下一个轮椅，带着护士们离开了。

言冬不知所措看着言雪：“这医院都是些废物！小雪，你听话，撑着一点，我们马上转院，我们去别的医院，我一定救活你！”

言雪抬手摸上言冬的脸颊，“小冬，我想去看雪。”

言冬摸上言雪抚在自己脸颊上那只剩骨架的手，“看什么雪，雪有什么好看的，你现在不能感冒，你要好好养病，等养好病，我带你去兵二⑤吃你最喜欢的辣风芹⑥好不好？”

言雪拔掉呼吸机后，他的生命进入倒计时，他可怜地看着言冬，哀求道：“小冬，我说服了所有人，我没力气再说服你了，算哥哥求你一次好吗？”

言雪对于自己的病情知道的很清楚，他混合型肺部重症感染，伴有巨细胞感染和EB病毒感染，医生面对如此凶险的情况停掉了他所有抑制剂，但同时，他的肾脏出现了排斥反应，血肌酐急速升高，肾脏的不良反应影响到了心脏，心力逐渐衰竭，他能一口气吊到现在，全凭意志。

特护病房费用很高，透析、换肾、排异药花光了家里所有积蓄，他现在高昂的治疗费用全是母亲舔着脸跟亲戚朋友四处借的，母亲人很漂亮，有人很有可能借此机会乘人之危。而言冬，言雪甚至怀疑言冬是否也在大学贷了款或者一天兼好几份工，他再继续这无用的治疗，不仅挽回不了自己的性命，连家里以后的开销都是问题，还有……言冬以后的学费怎么办？

每每想至如此，言雪都有一种他是全家累赘的负罪感。

当他选择放弃治疗的那刻起，他才全身心地放松了下来。

言冬半跪在病床前整张脸的肌肉都在颤抖，他脸偏向后方拼命挣扎了一下，然后又拼命挤出一个笑容，对着言雪温柔地说：“好，我带你去看雪。”

言冬把轻飘飘的言雪抱下了床，放在了轮椅上，又用棉被把他里三层外三层裹了起来。

走到门口时，母亲帮他们打开了病房的门。

轮椅上的言雪缓缓拉起母亲的手，隔着氧气面罩亲吻了下母亲的手背，像是年轻的父亲每次拉完手风琴都会对母亲做的那样。

母亲的热泪再次透过缝隙流入口罩内。

医院特地为他们开通了手术电梯，将兄弟俩一路畅通地送到了一楼。

最终言冬带着言雪来到了二医院一块被白雪覆盖的空地上。

今天雪很大，这块空地上，只有他们。

注释：

⑤（兵二）注：新疆兵团二中，一所中学，言冬言雪曾在那里上的高中。

⑥（辣风芹）注：新疆一家炒米粉店，挺好吃的。  
我没有打广告，请辣风芹给我打钱（不是


	3. 完结

漫天白雪皑皑，这会儿的雪似乎温柔了下来，刚才夹杂的北风不忍悲伤先行离开了。

言冬把轮椅滚轮固定后，就走到了言雪面前蹲了下来。

言雪那张小脸在氧气面罩内浅浅地笑着。

言冬轻轻捏了下言雪的脸，“这么喜欢雪啊？”

言雪往那温热的手心里蹭了蹭，“嗯，我很喜欢冬天，你不喜欢？”

“喜欢，我特别喜欢雪，但是我也不喜欢，因为它融化得太快，尤其落到我手心的时候。”言冬说着张开手掌，让雪花跌入他手中，给言雪做了个示范。

言雪用手覆上他的掌心，嗔怪道：“因为太想停留在你手心里了，所以迫不及待融化，试图透过皮肤，融进你身体里，你怎么可以责怪它。”

言冬笑了笑，“我一向说不过你，但我认同你所有观点。”随后他又换上一副严肃表情推翻了自己的话，“除了今天，你让我连发表观点的机会都不给，我很恨你。”

言雪伸出指尖抹平了言冬皱起的眉心，“我害怕，我害怕我今天会说不过你，我赢了你19年，最后这一次，我不想输。”

言冬尽量掩藏自己的失落，但失落还是会透过眼睛传递给言雪，“你只是不相信我。”

你不相信我能救活你，你也不相信就算不赌上自己的性命，你也能得到你想要的。

言雪这次无法辩驳，他继续说道：“我生在乌市，长在乌市，我不想去外面。”

言雪知道自己的辩解很苍白，但这也算是他不愿去外省治疗的其中一个原因吧，而且以他现在的情况根本无法长途移动，他不想死在外面，甚至也许会死在半途。

父亲从外省而来，为了一个美丽的姑娘长眠于乌鲁木齐地下，他愿去地下陪着父亲，顺便给父亲带去母亲的思念。

北风走了，但雪却越下越大，好像因为兄弟俩都喜欢雪，故意竭尽全力满足他们一样。

不一会儿，大雪将两人身上覆盖了个遍，面前人也因为纷乱的雪花而变得模糊起来。

言冬终是不舍，颤声说道：“你答应了我，要永远陪我的。”

是啊，言雪答应了言冬要永远陪着他，就像大雪对冬天的约定一样，年复一年，如约而来。

言雪的气息越来越弱，他颤颤巍巍伸手拉开了言冬从病房带出来的口罩，仔仔细细摸着那张脸，安慰道：“我去那边陪爸爸，你答应我，好好照顾妈妈。”

言冬的眼泪在眼圈里打转，稚气道：“你都没有答应我……”

言雪终是忍不住落下眼泪，他本来气息就不足，眼泪一落，整个人仿佛已经快要失去意识，再怎么用力呼吸，也吸不到面罩里的氧气。

言冬起身慌张地抱住了他，但又不敢抱得太紧，害怕怀里的人像手心里的雪花一样，顷刻间消失。

言雪努力调节自己的情绪，但情绪已然崩盘，血液急速涌向大脑，随之而来的是体内所有脏器宣告枯竭。

言雪用自己大脑的意识调出最后一口气，“对不起……我没有照顾好自己……”

言冬再也忍不住，将言雪死死抱紧，“我答应你……我会照顾好妈妈……”

言雪已经看到了自己眼前的白雪映射出的白光，恍惚道：“你可以，亲亲我吗？”

言冬用意志使劲扯开自己捆在言雪身上的胳膊，他看到言雪的瞳孔已经开始涣散，急忙摘下言雪的面罩，将自己微热的唇贴了上去。

两瓣嘴唇相贴，言雪扬起了嘴角，那片温热是他这短短一生最渴望的东西。

言冬轻声道：  
“مەن سىزنى سۈيمەن”

言雪没有贪婪，而是先离开了那温热的唇，他不希望自己的寒气传给言冬，意识消散前最后一刻，言雪用口型虚无说道：“我也爱你。”

我喜爱你，如同乌鲁木齐喜爱大雪，那般绵长。  
我亲吻你，如同大雪亲吻乌鲁木齐的地面，那般迫不及待。

雪花落到言雪脸颊上还未干涸的热泪上，瞬间灰飞烟灭。

那一刻，言冬的心脏炸裂了开来。

北风知晓温柔消亡，前来送别。

言冬抱着言雪在寒风凛冽的大雪中哭了整个下午，眼泪在面部结成冰霜，又会有新的热泪融开薄冰，反反复复。

最后言冬晕倒在了言雪旁边的雪地里。

大雪下得依然猛烈。

乌鲁木齐的冬很冷，冷得让人心寒。  
乌鲁木齐的雪很美，美得让人心碎。

而我们从不言冬雪寒冷，因为我们深爱冬雪。

注释：

（مەن سىزنى سۈيمەن）⑦  
⑦注：维吾尔语【我爱你】


End file.
